


They Just Know

by magequisition



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Explicit Consent, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Kissing, THE TREES KNOW OKAY, pre-first time, there wasn't supposed to be this many feelings it was supposed to be funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: Keyleth comes to a sudden, horrible realization while in the woods with Vax.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daringlybelieving](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daringlybelieving/gifts).



     Goblins. Why did it always have to be goblins?

     In reality, the goblins themselves weren’t actually that bad, most of the time. Sure, they were a pain in the ass and there were a few scrapes involved, but after beholders and dragons? A small pack of goblins wasn’t exactly the most terrifying thing to face down. Scanlan, however, never stopped bitching about them, and sending him off to the brothels to mollify him was starting to wear on their gold (and consequently, Vex’s patience). 

     “I’m going for a walk,” Keyleth told Vex. “We aren’t leaving for awhile, right?” 

     Vex shook her head. “No. We’re going to stay here in the mansion for the night, I think. Get some rest, maybe get drunk, if Scanlan’s finally set this thing up with something other than chicken. It’s been a long few days.” 

     “It has,” Keyleth said. “I’ll be back soon.” 

     She turned and left, slipping out of the mansion and into the woods they had set up in. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes happily, breathing in the scent of the trees around her. 

     A touch to her shoulder caused her to nearly jump out of her skin. 

     “It’s okay, Kiki. It’s just me.” A familiar voice sounded behind her and her smile widened as she turned towards Vax, her heart still pounding from the unexpected touch. 

     “Hi,” she said. “I was just - I needed out for a bit - I needed to be near the trees for something other than cover and fighting and -”  _ Stop stammering, you idiot,  _ she thought. 

     Vax just smiled at her. “I know. I can go, if you want me to.” She was thankful to see he paused before just turning to leave. 

     “No. You can stay,” she said. 

     “I don’t want to interrupt the trees,” he said. 

     “I want you to stay.” Keyleth released her breath and reached out towards him, twining her fingers in his. Vax looked down at their hands as pleased surprise dawned on his face. He tugged gently on her hand and pulled her towards him, releasing her hand to wrap his arms around her. She dipped her head, allowing her forehead to rest on his shoulder, and tucked her arms in between them as he held her. They stood there for several moments that felt like several hours, and Keyleth smiled as she felt him turn his head to press a soft kiss against her temple. 

     She still couldn’t believe she was even allowing herself to be here like this. And her terror hadn’t faded - not of Vax, but of losing him. Of losing them all. But it felt right, being with Vax like this, and it was more and more often now that she found herself seeking him out when she struggled. He never failed to be there, no matter what else was going on. Keyleth lifted her head and rest her forehead against Vax’s. 

     “I’m glad you’re here. Thank you for following me,” she said. “But you know, next time you could just, you know, tell me. You don’t have to stealth in on me.”

     “I didn’t know if you’d want me here,” Vax said. “I told you what seems like forever ago now, Keyleth. I’ll wait.” 

     “Haven’t I made it clear by now that I want you?” Keyleth asked. She brought her hands to Vax’s cheeks and kissed him, her uncertainty in the action clear in the tentative slowness of her lips pressing against his, silently cursing her inability to stop the slight tremble of her hands against his face. She felt him smile against her as he returned the kiss, his own lips much more confident as he pulled her tighter to him and kissed her, her hands sliding from his cheeks to over his shoulders. His lips parted against hers and she felt his tongue sweep gently over her lower lip, seeking permission in his slowness, and in that moment Keyleth was convinced her heart could explode with the love she felt for the man. Her lips parted, inviting him in, and he deepened the kiss. He pressed lightly against her hips with his hands, guiding her backwards as he kissed her until she was leaning against a nearby tree. His lips drifted over her jaw and onto her neck, and Keyleth tipped her head back slightly, hardly able to believe what was happening. She let out a slight whimper when his teeth scraped gently against her pulse point and he stopped, but she had one hand in his hair and it tightened slightly as she whispered to him. 

     “It’s good. Don’t stop.” 

     He placed another gentle kiss on her neck and then raised his head again, giving her a long look before bringing his lips back to hers. His left hand slid from her hip upwards along her side, tracing her gentle curves before curling around to her back and pressing tightly against her. He stepped slightly forward, one foot stepping into the space between her two and leaving absolutely no space between them as they enveloped each other. Keyleth clung to him like he was the only thing linking her to the earth as she kissed him, nipping softly at his lower lip as her confidence grew. 

     Vax pressed his hips forward and she could feel his hardness against her thigh, even through the leather pants he wore. She gasped, but a quick self-check told her that she was not only okay with what was happening, but eager - if nervous owing to her inexperience. At the sound, he stopped moving. 

     “We don’t have to do anything. This stops here, if you want it to.” His voice was low and rough but there was no hint of deception in it.  _ And that _ , Keyleth realized,  _ is probably a large part of why I don’t want it to.  _ She untwisted her fingers from his long hair and cupped his face in her hands, turning his head to look directly into her eyes. 

     “I don’t want it to,” she said. Suddenly, she felt her cheeks redden and embarrassment washed over her. “Only…” she trailed off. 

     “What’s wrong, Kiki?” Vax asked her, concern evident in her voice. 

     “It can’t be here,” Keyleth said quietly. 

     Vax looked around and even Keyleth could read the confusion in his face. “I’d have thought that here would be one of the best places for you. Quiet, alone, in the forest. Don’t get me wrong, we can leave and go back to the mansion or wherever you want, it makes no difference to me, but why not here specifically?” 

     The blush in Keyleth’s cheeks darkened and she couldn’t stop herself from giggling nervously. “I know what you’re going to say, and don’t, but...it’s the trees.” 

     “The trees?” Vax asked. 

     “They can hear us, Vax! I can’t do...this...in front of the trees!” Keyleth looked around in horror at what she’d almost forced the trees to witness, and Vax broke out into laughter. 

     “Oh, don’t laugh at me,” Keyleth said, bringing her hands to cover her face in embarrassment. “It’s my thing! I talk to trees! They talk back! Like the Sun Tree!” She dropped her face to his chest, burying it against him. “I just can’t in front of the trees, Vax.” 

     Vax stopped laughing then, bringing one hand under Keyleth’s chin and tipping her head up to look at him again. “I’m sorry I laughed. It was just a moment. Keyleth, I meant what I said. I’ll wait. But if you want this, and you just need to be somewhere else for it to be comfortable, then we’ll go wherever you want. I just want to be with you, in whatever way you’ll have me.” 

     Keyleth stretched her neck forward slightly to brush a kiss over Vax’s lips. “I don’t deserve you,” she said. “Come back to the mansion with me. Come to my room. Please.” 

     “You deserve so much more than a thief in service to a goddess of death,” Vax said, “but I am madly in love with you, Keyleth, and I’ll follow you to the ends of the earth if you ask me to. Whatever you want is yours, if it’s within my power to get.” 

     “I want you to spend the night in my room, Vax. I want you to not leave me alone tonight. I want you to hold me, and touch me, and I want you to teach me what to do. Because,” she paused, looking down towards their feet in embarrassment, “I have no idea what to do. But I know that I want you.” 

     Vax bent down and kissed her solidly. “Let’s go home,” he said, his voice catching in his throat. Keyleth took his hand, lacing their fingers together as she nodded.  


End file.
